


The Good Storm

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard gives tow friends time to become close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Please see story. Short summary: snow storms!!

## The Good Storm

by Monica

* * *

Pairing: J/B  
Rating: NC17  
Category: First Time; Romance 

Disclaimer: All things related to The Sentinel belong to PetFly and Paramount. This story is strictly for fun and not profit. 

Thanks to Alex, Chris, & Rogue for writing support, and to Elaine for Beta-reading. I did make some last-second changes, so any and all mistakes are mine. Double thanks to Alex for hosting my stories on her web page. Check out her terrific stories at [www.squidge.org](http://www.squidge.org)//~stageira/alex/index.html 

Feedback: Yes, please :) 

Author's note: We had yet _another_ blizzard last week, and got over 15 inches of snow (in addition to the two feet we already had). I was snowed in for two days, and decided to write this, wishing that I had Jim and Blair with me.  <g> And as I am post this, we are having another storm!! 

Summary: A blizzard gives two friends time to become close. 

* * *

**THE GOOD STORM**

by Monica  
debland2@hotmail.com 

Jim settled back against the couch with a contented sigh. He tuned his hearing to the outside again as another fierce wintry blast rattled the windows, then nodded. The forecasters had been right for once, he noted dryly, and Cascade was blanketed in a whopper of a blizzard. But all was safe and settled in the Sentinel's world. His city was as protected a possible, and more importantly, his Guide was safe beside him. 

The storm had hit early in the day, dumping first a generous layer of ice that then turned to snow as the temperatures lowered and the wind increased. Classes at Rainer had been cancelled and Blair joined Jim at the station for a few hours until Simon sent them home. 

"Get home while you can," he ordered everyone. "The emergency shift is here, and they're talking about closing the roads pretty soon, so let's get a move on before it gets worse." 

All the staff had taken his advice, and quickly headed out, driving carefully. Jim and Blair decided to leave Blair's car at the station, trusting Jim's truck to be the safer vehicle under the current weather conditions. After a stop at a grocery store to grab a few last minute items, they made it to the loft as the worst of the storm arrived. 

"Wow! They've updated the forecast," Blair said, watching the television. "Now they're talking about 10-15 inches of snow by morning." 

"I believe it," Jim grunted. "Wind's picking up too." He grinned at his partner. "Guess we're definitely going to be snowed in." 

Blair returned the grin, happy that Jim seemed so relaxed with the situation. He would have thought that Jim would go crazy at the possibility of being snowed in, but the detective was down right chipper about it, like a school kid getting a few days off school. Heck, in a way, they were. They had finished a particularly ugly case earlier in the week, and this blizzard looked like a nice excuse for a break. 

They were stretched out on the couch, enjoying some hot chocolate and watching the game and news. The fire was burning, casting the room into a cozy glow. Both men were glad to be home and content to settle in and wait patiently for the end of the storm, both secretly enjoying the time off. 

After the late news they switched to watching the Weather Channel, listening to the dire predications for the Cascade area. "Jeez, glad we got food stocked up," Blair commented. 

"Yeah, you're a little skinny to be much of a meal," Jim teased. Blair glared at him. 

"That's disgusting," he said. 

Jim grinned, and punched him on the arm. "Don't worry, Sandburg. You'd probably taste just like an algae shake or some such awful thing." 

Blair mumbled a few things under his breath, and chose to let it go. He was way too peaceful and happy to start a serious discussion with Jim. And Jim seemed to be in a light mood as well. Maybe this blizzard and enforced homebound time would prove to be a good thing, Blair mused. It might make Jim relax. 

They stayed up late, watching a movie, before finally agreeing that it was time to turn in. Blair took the first shower, then bundled into his usual winter sleepwear of sweats, socks and a long sleeved thermal shirt. Jim chuckled as they passed each other in the hall. 

"Night, Chief. Stay warm." 

"I'm trying to, man. Good night." 

Entering his bedroom, Blair saw that Jim had placed the throw blankets from the couches on his bed for extra covers. Considering the pile of blankets he already had, he was sure to be warm. Touched at the gesture, Blair happily crawled under the covers. Over the sounds from Jim's shower, Blair dimly heard a click, then the rush of warm air as the heater turned on again; Jim had apparently turned up the heat. Shaking his head, Blair smiled. He cuddled into the warm blankets and quickly drifted off. 

Jim paused outside of Sandburg's bedroom as he towel dried his hair. Through the open door, he could see the lump under the covers, and knew from the even breathing that Blair was already asleep. Content that his friend was safe and comfortable, he went upstairs to his own bed. 

* * *

Jim woke up; his senses alerted him that something was wrong. It took a few seconds to register, as Jim looked over at this clock and realized that the power was off. Damn. The storm had no doubt knocked out some of the transmitters. Still, he didn't think that the lack of electricity was what had woken him; it was something...else. A feeling that something was amiss, something more personal. 

Automatically, he turned his senses into Blair in the room below him. He didn't know at what point it had become such a habit, an instinct, but it had, and Jim nearly constantly monitored his Guide. Now he frowned a little as he sorted through the responses he received. Breathing alright, though a little muffled, as if Blair was buried in his blankets, heartbeat fine. But there was some sort of _movement_. He extended his hearing, focusing, as he got out of bed. Then it occurred to him; temperature. The power had obviously been off for some time, and the loft was now cold. He wouldn't have believed it before, but he could tell that his friend was shivering in his sleep. 

Grimacing himself now in the cold, he pulled on his sweats and a bulky sweatshirt and socks. If he was cold, he knew that Blair had to be freezing, even if asleep. He gathered up the blankets and pillows from his bed, and headed downstairs. 

Fortunately, it didn't take long to get the fire going again, and Jim eyed the large pile of wood near the hearth with satisfaction, remembering also the piles of wood on the balcony, _and_ in the storage unit in the basement. Blair had teased him about storing up so much wood for winter like a chipmunk collecting nuts, but it seemed now that it would come in useful. 

The fire began to warm the area, taking some of the worst of the chill off. Jim pushed the wide couch as close to the hearth as he dared, then made another trip upstairs to gather the extra blankets from the closet. Once he had the fire going and all available blankets ready, he headed into his partner's room. 

The Sentinel instinctively dialed down a little as the cold air assaulted him again. He didn't know what the temperature was outside, but if it was this bad inside, it had to be pretty damn cold. He mentally cursed himself a little for not thinking ahead that the power could very well go out. The contented and satisfied feeling he'd had earlier in the evening flickered a little in irritation- his Guide was cold. 

He studied the figure huddled under the blankets for a moment, debating if he could move Blair without waking him. Sandburg slept like a log, so the odds were good that as long as he was careful, he could probably do it. Slowly, he nudged the figure, getting Blair to unroll from the ball he had curled into so he could locate the arms and legs. With a grunt, he picked up the tightly wrapped bundle of anthropologist and blankets. 

Sandburg snorted a little as he was carried out to the living room. "Jim?" he mumbled, more asleep than awake. 

"Yeah, it's me, Chief," Jim said quietly. "Go back to sleep." 

"Uh..." Blair followed his advice without a second thought, his head turning to snuggle into Jim's chest. 

Jim smiled as he lowered his precious cargo to the couch. He knew that Blair trusted him; it was nice to know that that trust extended to even when he was asleep. Working slowly, he got his friend settled on the couch. The younger man sighed, but didn't awaken as Jim adjusted the blankets. The Sentinel took the opportunity to rest a hand on Blair's forehead for a minute, frowning again as he realized just how cold Blair was. 

After adding a few more logs to the now roaring fire, Jim paused, debating. He had planned to camp out on the other couch, but it was cold even for him, and Blair was definitely uncomfortable. If he added his blankets to Blair's, along with his body heat...a shiver from Blair decided him. It was logical and practical, and if Sandburg had the willies about it in the morning, they would deal with it then. 

The older man added the blankets from his bed to the pile on top of his Guide, then eased under the covers. The couch was just wide enough so that he could fit, adjusting Blair's arms and legs. He guided Blair onto his side, then wrapped around him. A deep contented sigh came from Blair as he rolled a little. They ended up with Blair partially on top of Jim, firmly tucked between the back of the couch and his Sentinel, covered with all the blankets. 

Jim smiled as he finished settling them, wrapping large arms around his Guide. It was perfect; Blair was as warm as possible now. He allowed himself to acknowledge that it felt good to him, too. Jim indulged himself for a few minutes, petting the tangles of hair that peeked out from the covers, and breathing in the wonderful scent from Blair- a mix of his shampoo, conditioner, and the pure essence of Blair. The satisfied feeling returned as he felt Blair's body temperature start to rise a little, and heard his breathing ease as he slid back into a deep sleep. 

Once again feeling at ease, the Sentinel relaxed. His Guide was safe again, and things were back to where they should be. 

* * *

A persistent nudging against his shoulder awoke Jim the next morning. Groggily, he realized that it was Blair, shaking him a little with one free hand. "Jim? Wake up, big guy." 

"I'm awake," Jim yawned. He opened his eyes to see Blair still partially on top of him and wrapped securely into the blankets, looking a little like a mummy. No, Jim thought, with the frizzy hair springing out, he looked more like an electrified cat. "Hey there." 

"Hey yourself," Blair grinned. "Wanna explain how we ended up out here?" 

Jim yawned again, noting that Blair didn't seem to be disturbed at finding himself in the older man's arms. It was a good sign. "Power went out last night." He paused for a moment, listening, and didn't hear the usual background hum that he associated with electricity. "Still out, I think. Anyway, it was freezing cold so I moved us out here." 

"Thanks," Blair sounded a bit surprised, but also pleased, touched at the obvious concern Jim had shown. "I must have been really out, I don't remember it at all." 

"You were pretty cold, Chief. You woke up just for a second, I think." 

"Um, I remember being cold now; thought it was a dream when I got warm." Blair hesitated a little. "I mean, really, thanks, Jim. You didn't have to do that." 

The older man brushed the embarrassment aside. "Don't want a popsicle for a Guide," he teased lightly. "And I was cold, too." 

"Okay," Blair seemed more relaxed now, and was trying to worm his way out of the pile of covers. "No offense, man, but can you move a little? I gotta go." 

Jim grinned, and untangled them from the blankets. A part of him was reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort from being so close to Blair, but he firmly pushed it aside. Climbing off the couch, he went the check the fire, hearing a muttered curse behind him as Blair got up. 

"Jeez. You weren't kidding that it's cold!" He squinted in the dim light making it's way through the curtains. "What time is it?" 

Jim checked the battery clock in the kitchen. "Just past 8:00," he answered. "Sounds like it's still storming. I'll get the radio while you take care of business." 

"If I don't freeze," Blair muttered. He made a quick trip, and returned to find Jim back on the couch, the radio turned on. The younger man quickly snagged a few of the blankets. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's the report?" 

The detective chuckled. "Hold onto your long johns. Storm's gonna last all day and night _and_ tomorrow. No word on when the power might be back on either." He shut off the radio to conserve the batteries. "Okay, looks like we're in camping mode, just camping inside." 

"Neat, I can handle that." 

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, with Jim retrieving the camping gear from the storage area while Blair checked in on their neighbors. Everyone had food stored, and piles of fire wood ready, and were so far managing fine. Jim and Blair made sure everyone was settled, then returned to their own apartment. 

Lunch was fire-warmed leftovers, and they spent the afternoon playing cards, reading, and occasionally checking in on the news. Jim managed to reach Simon on his cell phone, and confirmed that they were to stay put and to not try to reach the station. They bundled up and went outside once to shovel some of the snow from the truck, Jim figuring that if they waited, they might never find it under all the snow. Then they cleared off the balcony, Jim mumbling about the weight of the snow and possible collapse. Returning, Blair warmed some milk for hot chocolate and they huddled close to the fire, enjoying the treat. 

By 5:00 it was dark outside, and Blair lit a few candles so he could see. "It's getting bad out there again," he commented, looking out the window. Now that the sun had gone down, the wind was picking up. Jim grunted his agreement from the kitchen where he was putting together things for soup that could be heated in the camping kettle. 

"Yeah. Go get by the fire and keep warm." 

"Yes, mother." 

Jim looked up and his Sentinel sight clearly saw the amusement in his friend's eyes. "No sass, young man," he countered, in the same playful tone. "Or I'll take away all the candles and watch you stumble around in the dark." 

"Is that a Sentinel's idea of a joke?" At Jim's nod, Blair huffed. "Figures. Picking on us lesser mortals must be an endless source of amusement." 

"Oh, it is." Jim got the soup ready and took it out to the fireplace, setting it on the camp grill on the hearth. "But I'll try not to laugh too loudly." 

Blair threw a pillow at him in response. 

After supper, they settled onto the couch. Jim thought about reading for a while, but decided that despite his earlier teasing, it was hardly fair to read when Blair couldn't. Besides, it was great to just sit and talk, shooting the breeze about everything that came to mind. Like they had the night before, they relaxed, enjoying the companionship and ease between them. 

While listening to Blair describe an interesting adventure in Mexico, Jim took the opportunity to really look at his friend. The firelight made Blair's hair shine in a dozen different shades, turning it more red and golden. It also made certain parts of Jim aware of just how attractive his roommate was. 

'Down boy,' Jim thought sternly. 'Blair has never once indicated that he feels the way you do. Just enjoy what you have.' 

"Jim? Hey, you with me?" Blair was looking at him, a quizzical look on his face. 

"Yeah. Sorry, Chief. Got distracted for a minute." 

"Is the storm getting worse?" Blair knew that Jim had been monitoring the wind all day, judging its strength. Jim seized the opening. 

"I think so," he said truthfully. "Turn on the radio for a few minutes, would you? I think the news will be on soon." 

After listening to the gloomy forecast predications and reports of the buried city, Blair groaned. "Well, that's cheerful news," he said. "Judging by that one reporter, you'd think it's the end of the world. You know that in Siberia and northern Alaska--" he launched into another topic, about living in winter climates, which Jim was genuinely interested in and enjoyed hearing about. He traded a few of his own survival stories from his Ranger days and training, and soon it evolved into a friendly argument about which was harder to survive in- the cold or the heat. 

Jim finally won after pointing out that Blair had no serious experience with having to survive in either climate, whereas Jim had, and therefore he was the only one who could judge. Blair stuck his tongue out, but otherwise conceded the point. 

The sight of that tongue, even as brief as it was, and under playful circumstances, made Jim's thoughts wander again. Lord, this storm had to be wreaking some serious havoc, Jim thought. Why of all times was it suddenly so hard to stay away from Blair? It was all he could do to prevent himself from kissing his partner into oblivion. 

Blair shivered a little, and Jim sat up, taking notice. "Cold?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he put another log on the fire. 

"Just a little. No big deal." Jim frowned, not entirely believing that. Blair was bundled in even more layers than usual, and Jim saw a wince on that expressive face. 

"What?" he demanded. 

The younger man shook his head, knowing that Jim had seen his slight wince. "Right arm's a little sore," he admitted. "Think I might have pulled a few muscles shoveling earlier." 

Jim immediately was beside him, laying a hand on his forehead, checking for any other 'injuries'. "Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"Because it just started hurting an hour or so ago," Blair answered. "Jeez, Jim, I'm fine." 

"Maybe," Jim said. "But you feel like you might be starting a bit of a fever. Maybe you got too cold out there, and then got wet-" 

"Whoa, Jim," Blair held up his hands in a 'warding off' gesture to the Blessed Protector. "Calm down. It's a strained muscle, not a dangling limb. What's with the Over Protective treatment all of a sudden?" 

The older man sat beside him on the couch. "Just worried, Chief. Maybe this storm is getting on my nerves." In reality, it was the thought of _anything_ being wrong with his friend that was bothering him. Ever since he had woken up during the night, hearing Blair's shivering, he had been in a protective mood. Sleeping with him had just added to it. 

Sleeping. Oh, Lord. Parts of his anatomy suddenly were excited at that prospect again. But the problem was that they might be _too_ excited. Still, he could deal with that. 

"It's late, Chief. Guess I'm getting tired." 

Blair nodded in agreement. "Hey, no problem. I understand. Maybe you better dial down the hearing a little, uh? The wind is probably making you nuts." 

"Okay, good idea." Jim adjusted his hearing, following Blair's directions. "How about let's get ready for bed?" 

"Sounds good." Blair took a flashlight and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Jim mussed over developments while he prepared the 'bed' for the night. During one of his trips to the storage area, he had brought up their sleeping bags and the inflatable air mattress. Now he placed the mattress on the floor close to the hearth. Definitely more comfortable than the couch. He was in the process of arranging the sleeping bags and other covers when Blair returned. 

"Um, Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You've zipped the bags together, man." 

Pale blue eyes studied the bags for a second. "Why, yes, I did," he replied dryly. He stood up, seeing the slightly confused look on Blair's face. "Body heat, Chief. Most effective way to keep warm." 

Comprehension dawned. "Oh, yeah," Blair agreed. "Just threw me for a second." 

'I'd like to throw you down onto the mattress,' Jim thought. Aloud he said. "Climb in on the side closest to the fire." When Blair had done so. Jim extinguished the candles and grabbed the flashlight. "Back in a sec." 

In the bathroom, business concluded, Jim used the beam from the light to locate a few items, and quickly returned to the living room, noting that it was getting colder now that it was dark. Blair was fiddling with blankets, getting ready to lie down. "Don't get settled quite yet, Chief." 

"Why?" 

Jim joined him on the mattress, holding up the items he had brought. "First, take some aspirin; here's some water." Blair's mouth opened. "Don't start," the Sentinel ordered. Blair's mouth closed. "Just take 'em, Chief." 

Grumbling, Blair did as directed. "Thanks," he said grudgingly. "I guess it will help some." 

"So will this," Jim held up a container of muscle gel. 

"Jim, you don't have to-" 

"I know I don't have to; I want to." Jim grinned as he opened the container and took a small amount out, rubbing it between his hands to warm it a little. "Call it a guilt trip for making you shovel all that snow earlier." 

"Oh, well, in that case." Blair returned the grin. He pulled off his heavy Cascade Jag's sweatshirt, revealing a long-sleeved flannel shirt, then a thermal shirt. 

The older man raised an eyebrow. "God, Sandburg, you are under there somewhere, aren't you?" he joked. 

"Ha-ha. Metabolically challenged people have to cope as best they can," Blair retorted. Finally, he was bare from the waist up. 

The sight made Jim take a deep breath before continuing. He guided Blair to lie on his stomach and began a slow, careful massage, finding the knots and tense muscles. Blair relaxed easily under his touch. "Feels good," he purred. "Ow!" he abruptly explained as Jim found a particularly sore area on the right shoulder blade. "Well, it _did_ feel good." 

"Yeah, yeah," Jim teased. "You'll survive, Junior. Now lay still and let me work on this spot for a minute." Blair grumbled, but complied. 

Working on the tense shoulder, Jim allowed his thoughts to wander as he considered his friend. He'd known for some time that he had deep feelings for Blair, but had never let himself think much about them. Blair certainly had never shown that he had any similar feelings. It was best to just let chips fall where they may, Jim told himself. So he was in love with his best friend; he had to respect Blair's feelings on the issues. But in the meantime, he could enjoy the closeness the situation was now allowing him. 

"Boy, you can keep doing that for about a year," Blair said happily, interrupting Jim's musings. 

"Sorry, gotta work sometime," Jim replied, but he was smiling as he said it. He finished with the massage, finally satisfied that the sore muscles had been tended to. Blair sat up and quickly pulled on his layers again. 

"Thanks, Jim. It was starting to hurt," Blair admitted. "Feels a lot better now." 

Placing the massage gel aside, Jim turned back to Blair. "No problem, buddy. Let's get settled in now so we can sleep." 

"Sure," Blair yawned in agreement, but he glanced at Jim as he started to lie down. 

Yeah, they had slept beside each other on camping trips, but always in their own separate bags. This was certainly new; sharing a bed with Jim. 'Well, you already shared the couch with him last night,' Blair told himself. 'This can't be that much different.' 

But it was different. 

Blair had been sound asleep when he had been moved to the couch and even when he had woken, he had been unaware of just how _close_ he and Jim were. He had been wrapped in some separate blankets, and thus technically had a barrier of blankets between them. Now, there were only their clothes. 

And getting settled down...it was a new experience. Jim nonchalantly arranged his pillows and rolled so he was facing the fire. Blair slid down in the bags, and rolled as well so he also was facing the fire; his back to Jim. For a minute, there was just the usual setting sounds and movements, getting comfortable. It was close quarters, even in the large sleeping bags, and Blair was very aware of Jim behind him as they occasionally brushed against each other. Jim's arm moved around, pulling the bag and other covers up around them securely, reaching over to tuck in the blankets around Blair. 

Then instead of pulling his arm all the way back; Jim lightly laid it across Blair's arm and chest, hugging him. "This okay?" he asked casually. "More comfortable this way, I think." 

"It's fine," Blair said, marveling that his voice was steady. It truly was fine, completely and utterly fine with him. Taking that as a good sign, Jim's other arm snaked under the pillows beneath Blair's head, so Blair was cuddled in his Sentinel's arms. The younger man smiled jappily; not sure _why_ Jim was being this close, but glad that he was. It felt good. Safe. 

"Night, Jim" 

A pat on his arm answered him. "Good night, Chief." 

Blair actually thought to stay awake for a while, enjoying the closeness and warmth of Jim's body, but he soon drifted off to sleep. Still, he made a mental note to talk to Jim in the morning; try to figure out what, if anything, this meant. Probably nothing, Blair knew. Jim was right; it was just practical and efficient to share the bags and their joint body heat. But it felt so good; he allowed himself a moment to indulge in the thought that maybe there was something more beyond that. 

Behind him, Jim smiled, shamelessly enjoying the excuse to hold and cuddle his Guide, even if said Guide didn't realize that he _was_ being cuddled. One last sweep of his senses to ensure that all was safe, and he fell asleep. 

* * *

Blair was having the most wonderful dream. He was warm, safe, and being thoroughly loved by his best friend. Subconsciously, he stretched his body, seeking more contact. "Jim..." he whispered in his sleep. 

The Sentinel froze at the word, not able to believe it. Blair had murmured _his_ name. 

Jim had woken to the incredible sensation of being curled around his Guide. His nose had been buried against Blair's neck, and the powerful scent glands there had him hard before he was even fully awake. His hand slid up and down Blair's chest lightly as he breathed deeply, savoring the feeling of being so close. God, this was what he wanted, to feel Blair everywhere, to be able to imprint him fully with every sense. 

Blair likely had no idea just how much Jim followed him with his senses everyday. Touch was probably the most obvious; they were always touching each other, albeit briefly and in everyday common circumstances. But each playful shove, casual touch, or protective hug gave Jim a wealth of information. Sight, smell and sound were constantly centered on Blair. Even taste had gotten involved a few precious times; when Jim had held Blair after the Golden incident, his lips had touched Blair's face and he instantly registered the tiny taste. Occasionally, after a touch, Jim had even found himself licking his own hand, unaware of how primal the gesture was, only knowing that it enabled him a few seconds of his Guide's taste. 

Now there was an opportunity for all senses. Blair was deeply asleep; Jim could indulge in a few precious moments. More awake now, he ran hands lightly over the smaller but sturdy chest, inhaling deeply, listening to each breath and beat of the heart. Opening his eyes, he concentrated on the long dark curls, noting every strand of a marvelous different color. 

Daring, his tongue slid out and he tasted carefully the skin on the back of Blair's neck. It was far more potent than any taste he'd had before, practically overwhelming. Unable to stop himself, Jim licked again, feeling his cock surge in reaction. It was all so marvelous; he didn't realize that his moves had become more aggressive until Blair stirred. 

Blair arched against him, sighing in pleasure at some dream. Jim ran a hand down the flat stomach and even through the layers of clothing he could detect Blair's own morning erection. Jealously, he wondered what lady was pursuing Blair in his dreams, what he was dreaming about. 

"Jim..." Blair whispered, still asleep, a smile on his face. 

It took several moments for the word to fully register; Blair had said his name, Blair was dreaming about _him_. 

Suddenly, every instinct was screaming to take, to finally mark his Guide, as he wanted to do so for so long. 

Without conscious thought, Jim moved to kissing Blair's lips, and his hands became more persistent. Blair rolled on his back, and Jim took the opportunity to move over him, nuzzling and kissing his hair and face. 

Blair awoke at the sudden change in movement. At first he was totally confused, thinking it was just a very vivid dream, then consciousness and reality set in. It wasn't a dream- it really was Jim caressing him, kissing him, and an obvious hard on was pressing against his thigh. 

"J-Jim?" Blair questioned. Either this was a joke, or Jim had possibly gone insane. He had dreamed before about being with his friend this way, but had long ago filed it under the 'Isn't Going To Happen' shelf in his mind. Jim had to be insane-or in a zone. Zone; that had to be it. 

"Jim? Jim?" Blair got his hands up and on either side of his partner's face, pulling him up to look at him. There was definitely a glassy look in those cool blue eyes. "Jim, come out of it man, I think you're zoning." 

There was a pause, then Jim blinked, suddenly realizing that he was lying on top of Blair, his hands tangled in that glorious hair, his lips slightly reddened from kissing. Abruptly, he tried to move away and instantly realized the problem of the sleeping bags and his position; there was no place to move. God, Blair was probably going to- 

"Jim, calm down." Jim realized that he was struggling and nearly crushing Blair in the process. Immediately, he stopped and got his weight under his hands, raising him up off of his younger friend. Blair kept his hands on Jim's face, trying to pat and comfort him. 

"Sorry," Jim managed to say. He tried to move again, but Blair kept his hold on his face. 

"It's okay. Wanna tell me what's going on?" Blair didn't sound angry, more worried and puzzled than anything. 

The older man shook his head. "Nothing, Sandburg," he tried to say gruffly. "Hot dream got outta hand-" 

"No." There was a set determined look on Blair's face. "You were zoning, weren't you?" 

He considered lying, but faced with that determined expression, he couldn't. "Yeah," Jim said. "I think so." 

"Alright then," Blair took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So what were you zoning on? A dream? You were with...someone...and uh, it-" 

"Carried over," Jim finished. He was trying again to move away, thinking that escape was his only chance. "Sorry, Chief, I'll just move and-" 

"No." Again, that one syllable sounded incredibly forceful. Blair still had Jim's face between his hands, refusing to let go. "I need to know, Jim. Were you zoning on a dream...or on me?" 

Moment of truth. Their eyes locked, reading every expression. For once, Blair could tell if Jim was lying, and he was certain that there was more to this than Jim had indicated. Jim knew this, and decided it was time to place all his cards, and his heart, out to view. 

"I was zoning on you." 

Dark blue eyes pinned him. "Did it start out as a dream, and I was...just a warm body here, or-" 

"No," Jim interrupted. "You were in my dream. It was all you." 

The younger man was absolutely still for a moment; Jim thought his heart actually skipped a beat. Then Blair was smiling, and the look in his eyes made Jim's heart nearly skip as well. "You were in my dream, too," he said quietly. 

"I know. You said my name." Jim fumbled to find the words. "That's what, I think, drove me on. I thought you-that you would be okay with this, although you've never, I-" 

A small hand rested on his lips, stopping his ramblings. "I am okay with it," Blair assured him. For a moment, they were still, both registering what had just occurred. Blair, as usual, was the first to be able to put thoughts into words. 

"I love you," he said quietly. "I have for a long time." 

"And I love you," Jim answered firmly. "God, Blair, I've wanted to say something so many times, but I didn't know how you'd respond. Hell, I didn't know what to say."   
Blair grinned back at him. "I understand. It's not exactly something you would mention on a stakeout; 'radio our location, Chief, and by the way, I love you'." 

"I don't know. Might have made some of those stakeouts a lot less boring," Jim mused as he moved to nuzzle the long hair. 

Blair suddenly started laughing. "What?" Jim asked, unsure if it was his kissing or something else that was making Blair practically giggle. 

"I can't believe this. It's hardly the way I expected to wake up this morning." 

Jim joined in the soft laughter, agreeing. "Yeah, me either. But I'm damn happy that it did turn out this way." Blair looked at him curiously. 

"You've been real protective since this storm started. I mean, bringing me out to the couch the other night and all. We're you thinking about _us_ at all that way?" 

"Maybe," Jim admitted. "I could hear you shivering when the power went out, and I knew I couldn't stand the idea of you being uncomfortable; I never have been able to. At some level, I guess I was hoping that this would turn into an opportunity to let you know how I felt." 

The younger man lifted a hand to run through Jim's hair. "Never thought I'd be glad for a blizzard," he wondered. "But seriously, I'm glad this happened." 

"Me too." And Jim lowered his head and kissed his lover to seal the words. 

It was a long and careful kiss, both men testing, still marveling at what had occurred. Jim finally broke away to look at him again, laying a hand over Blair's heart. 

"You're mine, Blair. Just as I'm yours." 

"Yours," Blair agreed softly. "When I said that I've loved you for a long time, I really meant it, Jim. This isn't something temporary for me, or a whim, or something like that." 

Jim moved his kisses to Blair's hair. "Perfect, because I'm planning on forever too. When I said you're mine; I'm meant it, and there's nobody else." And he resumed the kissing, nibbling at Blair's lips and lowering more of his weight down on him again. 

It continued for some time, quickly spreading to roaming hands. Conversation went out the window as they concentrated on loving each other. One of them started a humping rhythm that the other quickly matched. In the excitement of the new situation, and their aroused states, it only took a few minutes before both came, shuddering against each other. 

"Wow, that was...great," Blair marveled. Jim chuckled in agreement. 

"Fast, but great." He held Blair close, nuzzling the back of his neck for a time. "We should move," he finally said with regret. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Blair didn't sound too thrilled at having to leave the warmth and comfort of the bags. But he understood Jim's point; they had to clean up. "Oh, Lord," he said suddenly. 

"What?" Jim asked. 

"Well, I guess we need to clean up, and I am so not looking forward to a freezing cold sponge bath." 

"Oh, I don't know. Might be a good idea," Jim teased, moving against him again. "I think I could use a cold shower." 

The younger man groaned. "Me too, if you keep that up," he said. "On second thought, let's just stay here all day and not move till the electricity's back on." 

Jim chuckled. "As good as that sounds, I don't think we better. By then we might be stuck together, and we definitely won't smell good. I'm already trying to figure out how to clean the bags." 

"Ew, gross." Blair wrinkled his nose. You really know how to take the romance out of things, don't you?" 

"Yeah, yeah. You say unromantic; I say practical." Jim gave his lover one last kiss, then sat up, unzipping the bags. "Come on, Chief. Let's get the fire started up again, check on the weather, and then I think we can solve the cold water problem." 

Blair grumbled, but obediently got up, having to admit that he definitely felt sticky in places that he would really rather not. Fortunately, he found that the mess was confined to the multiple layers of clothing, and the bags were relatively unscathed from the morning activity. Jim rekindled the fire while Blair made a trip to look out the window. 

"Hey," he said, returning to couch. "It's still snowing, but I think it's lighter now. Not as much wind, too." He found the radio and turned it on. Fortunately, the storm was expected to end during the day, and there were reports that the electricity should hopefully be back on by evening. 

Jim threw a few of the blankets at him. "Get undressed, Chief, and wrap up in these. I'm going to heat up some water in the camp kettle, and that way we can at least have a warm sponge bath." 

"Great." Blair went to his room and took off his clothing and draped the blankets around him. Putting the used clothing in the hamper, he dug out some clean sweats and returned to the living room. Jim, apparently impervious to the cold, had stripped down as well, and was nonchalantly pulling on a pair of boxers that he had retrieved from the clean hamper. Jim joined him on the couch and they cuddled in the blankets while waiting for the water to heat up. 

"This is nice," Blair said quietly. 

"Yeah," Jim agreed happily. He found himself kissing Blair's hair again. It turned to more cuddling and kissing, and he broke away only when he detected that the water was warmed up enough. He got up and used a potholder to grasp the kettle. He had been thinking that they would bath together in the bathroom, but he heard Blair's suddenly accelerated heartbeat, and determined he was nervous. 

"I'll take this into the bathroom, and you can wash up first," Jim casually offered. 

Blair looked at him, then at the kettle, biting his lip as if deciding something. "How about together?" he suggested. 

The older man paused. "Sounds good to me," he smiled. 

The bathing was quick and practical in the chilled room. Jim poured the warmed water into the sink, and then they used washcloths for a quick scrub down. Because there were no windows in the interior bathroom, Blair could see only a little, and Jim found himself directing most of the activity, but keeping it casual and relaxed. They understood that there would be time later for more intimate gestures. "Brrr," Blair shivered as Jim ran the washcloth over his back. 

"There, all done." Jim hugged the blanket around him again. "Go back to the living room and get dressed." 

"I should wash my hair," Blair said as he seized a brush and quickly ran it through his hair. "I can only go so long without that." 

"Um," Jim considered the glorious curls. They certainly looked clean enough to him, but he understood. "How about this afternoon we'll heat up some more water, and you can wash it in the kitchen sink, then sit by the fire to dry it?" he suggested. Blair grinned happily. 

"Sounds perfect," he said. Then he hurried back out to the warmth of the living room. 

Jim finished his own bathing, then ran upstairs only long enough to pull on some clean clothes. Blair had a camp-style breakfast going, complete with instant coffee, and they ate cozily seated on the couch, trading smiles and casual talk over the meal. 

Afterwards, they cleaned up the dishes and moved the air mattress and sleeping bags aside. Jim sat on the couch, and pulled Blair into his arms. "Think I'm gonna love blizzards from now on," he said. 

Blair laughed. "Yeah, it's really worked out, hasn't it." He turned to kiss his partner. "Jim, I know you hate these words, but can we talk? About us, I mean." 

"Sure. I agree we need to." Jim smiled as he ruffled the long hair. 

"I meant what I said this morning," Blair said quietly. "Including the part about just us; being exclusive." 

"So did I. In fact I have no intentions of sharing you." Jim kissed him. "Get used to it Darwin; you and me." 

The younger man smiled. "I'm glad," he said. "But I do wonder...this seems kinda sudden." 

Jim took a deep breath, considering. "Well, in a way, yeah. But I think we've loved each other a long time. We're just taking the next logical step; taking our relationship to the next level." 

"The next level?" Blair grinned at him. "You are starting to pick up my language, aren't you?" The detective groaned. 

"Don't point it out," he said. "I'm trying to use words here, so stop picking on me." 

"Okay. But I understand what you mean. In our hearts, we've been together a long time. It's just taken these circumstances to make them obvious to us." 

Jim nibbled a small ear and Blair jumped. "Exactly." 

"Jeez, man. You've always been touchy-feely, but this is unexpected." Blair paused. "Um, something you should know before we go any further. I've never, uh, you know." 

The older man patted his shoulder. "Never been with a man?" 

"Yeah. So all this is gonna be, really new, you know, and I'm not positive about what do to." Blair looked faintly embarrassed at his admission. 

"We seemed to manage just fine this morning," Jim observed and Blair had to snicker in agreement. "Don't worry, Chief. I'm in no rush either. We can just take our time, and let things happen when they may." 

A bright smile answered him. "Good, "Blair said. Then he frowned as Jim turned his head, obviously listening to something. "What are you hearing?" 

"It's what I'm not hearing. The wind has finally gone down. I think the storm might be over." 

The two made their way over to the balcony. Sure enough, the snow had stopped, and the sun was trying to peek out through the clearing clouds. Everything was clean and white and sparkling in the morning sun. 

"Damn," Blair said. Jim looked at him in surprise. "Wish the storm could go on for a while longer, "Blair admitted. "It's been pretty good to us." 

"Yeah, it has," Jim agreed. "But look on the bright side; it'll take some time to get plowed out." A mischievous grin answered him, and the two new lovers returned to the warmth of the fire. 

The End 

1 


End file.
